Mamoru's new ride
by ColonelSoapScum
Summary: Mamoru gets to drive a motorcycle Igawa made especially for him, and it's started to become his new favorite toy.


A/N: Takes place the summer before Haruka disappears, thus the events from 'A Single Snowflake' happen 5 years after this. Haruka is 14 here

"Hell. No."

Mamoru spoke quite clearly while sipping his coffee at the breakfast table, soon following a very large scowl from the young Haruka sitting across the table from him, gripping her fork ever so tightly. Igawa sits between them, minding his own business burying his nose in his laptop work.

"Why not? I never get to do anything fun anymore, especially with you Mamoru-san. All we do is work, work, work. It's getting monotonous and boring. Besides I think a picnic is the best thing for this time of year! I want to do something with just you and me..." Haruka started using a tone of voice she knows will persuade Igawa at least, in turn will want him to get Mamoru to go along with it as well, he always had something up his sleeve. Much to her dismay, Igawa didn't even bat an eyelash and kept on with his work.

Mamoru took another sip from his coffee and looked away, returning Haruka with a grunt. She huffed and slumped back in her seat, pouting and playing with her food. She suddenly wasn't so hungry anymore. Mamoru grinned slightly when she did that, he loved seeing her act like this, he found it almost adorable. Although he would never admit it, he knew she would use it against him.

"Igawa-san, what are you working on so intently?" Haruka looked over at Igawa, now curious as to what he was doing to not be paying any attention to the conversation at hand. It took him a while to realize Haruka was talking to him,

"Oh! I'm just working on some new designs for Dai's motorcycle. Although I'm having a tough time trying to figure out what he wants me to do with this new model... wanting to add the same color changing, more sensors and defense mechanisms..." Igawa started trailing off, eventually muttering to himself. It was at that moment Haruka had a stroke of genius.

"Igawa-san! Why don't you design a motorcycle that Mamoru-san can drive on his own!"

At that moment Mamoru choked on the gulp of coffee he had just taken, slammed down his mug and started coughing trying to re collect himself. Haruka looked alarmed, and Igawa finally looked up from his monitor to make sure his partner in crime was alright.

"Are (cough)... are you crazy? (coughing a bit more) How the hell do you expect me to drive in my condition?" Mamoru's coughing slowed down as he leaned over in his seat over the table, looking at Haruka with a scowl almost as powerful as hers before.

Haruka was taken aback slightly, she never thought of Mamoru's blindness as a 'condition'. She didn't have anything to say back on the matter, and only looked at Igawa for help. He was looking at her as well as they exchanged glances and a smile shone on his face.

"You know man, she might be onto something. It's not impossible to create something like that for you to ride. It'll be an expensive heap of metal for a blind man to drive around, but using the same technology I use in your glasses and cane, it could work," Igawa's genius was showing, and he was glad to gloat about it. Mamoru still didn't like the idea.

"Do you realize how long it's been since I've driven anything? A long time, and I'm not about to drive around a speeding vehicle with a 14 year old and a picnic basket in tow," Mamoru finished off his cup of coffee and stood up to grab another one.

"Well... I would make it so it's very easy for you to drive it. I would design a helmet with the same technology as your glasses, what you see through the visor is the same with the glasses, and I would put sensors around all parts of the motorcycle like you have at the end of your cane. I can also put a built in GPS that's voice activated, same with a helmet for Haruka as well. I can also put in a transmitter so both of you can speak to each other while you're driving," Igawa leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, pleased at what he just came up with.

Haruka was very excited about it at this point and perked up in her chair and looked at Mamoru.

"Well Mamoru-san? It sounds pretty safe to me, and Igawa is great with making things like this! You can use the motorcycle to get around by yourself faster too and you won't always have to rely on Igawa-san to drive for you! What do you say?"

Mamoru looked at Haruka, puzzled. He really didn't like the idea of him driving, especially since he knows Haruka would want to him to drive her everywhere now that it's summer time. The look on her face was torture almost, she looked so pleading and sad, something she knew he couldn't say no to.

_'Stupid girl... why does she do that to me?' _He sighed and poured himself another cup.

"Fine, do whatever you want. It's not like I had any say in it anyways..." Mamoru put the mug up to his mouth to take another sip, when he was interrupted by Haruka running up and wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Thank you Mamoru-san! It'll be a lot of fun I promise!" She looked up at Mamoru, beaming. Mamoru looked back at her from the corner of his glasses and sneered a little, finally getting his coffee down.

-A week later-

Igawa stands up and wipes the sweat off his brow, peering at his masterpiece. Working all night and day on his project for a week straight, it turned out quite well. They had taken it on a test run yesterday for Mamoru to remember how to drive and to get used to the cycle, without much failure.

"Now where are the other two..."

Haruka hummed to herself while she prepared lunches for herself and Mamoru. Placing the sandwiches in the boxes and closing them up to finish off what she slaved over all day. Wrapping them up in cloth and putting them in a basket she placed them on the table and took off her apron, pranced off to get ready for the day.

Mamoru lay resting on the couch, hearing Haruka leave the kitchen and run up the stairs to her room. He reached out for his glasses and slipped them on, getting up off the couch and walking over to the garage where Igawa was.

"Did you fix it?" He leaned against the door frame folding his arms across his chest. "You almost had me killed yesterday,"

Igawa turned around and looked at Mamoru, scratching his head in embarassment. "Ah ha ha... yeah sorry about that man. I fixed all the bugs with the helmet so you should be set,"

Mamoru walked onto the cement paved area and went to inspect the newly finished motorcycle. He was just glad he didn't destroy the bike after almost crashing yesterday, if he hadn't stopped the bike right away he would have ran straight into a pillar and probably killed himself. Haruka would have never forgiven him for it.

"And there she is! Your chariot awaits," Igawa saw Haruka walk into the door way with a picnic basket and a smile on her face. She was excited to go on this trip alone with Mamoru. Mamoru turned around and took a look at Haruka, her hair was up in a pony tail and she was wearing what looked like a dress of some sort. Why would she be dressing up on an occasion like this? It's not like it's anything fancy.

"Ready to go Mamoru-san?" Haruka had a bit of a skip in her step as she walked over to Mamoru, smiling along the way. She wasn't sure if Mamoru was as excited about this as she was, but the fact he was willing to go along with this was good enough for her.

Mamoru waved his hand motioning her towards the motorcycle, "Lets get going then," he placed a hand on the motorcycle, the other still clutching his cane, a bit confused as to where he was gonna put it. "... Igawa how do you expect me to carry this and still drive this thing?"

Igawa got up from his comfortable spot on the floor and walked over to the cycle. He lifted up a switch near the handles and a compartment on the left side of the bike opened up, a perfect fit for his cane to sit in. "Slide it in here and it should be protected pretty well. When you open it back up, there's a spring mechanism to push the cane out far enough so you can grab it easily."

Mamoru slide his cane into the slot and closed the compartment, then placing his left hand on the top of the seat he swung his right leg over the motorcycle and lowered himself into the seat. Placing his hands on his thighs he adjusted his body weight into a comfortable position, having both feet barely touching the ground on either side. He reached to the right of the seat for the helmet and took off his sunglasses and placed them on his leg, putting the helmet over his head, pressing the button on the side to let the 3D images burn into his retinas. Seeing the compartment above the handlebars open up from Igawa pressing a button, Mamoru placed them in there and closed them, securing them in its place. It was harder to see with the helmet on, as the peripherals aren't as great, but it was better then nothing. Getting used to it was another thing in itself.

Haruka did the same thing after putting the picnic basket in the compartment under her seat, swinging her leg over the back seat and putting her helmet on over her head. When she was ready she wrapped her arms around Mamoru's torso, getting a flutter in her stomach after feeling his warmth near her. She could also smell his cologne through the helmet, which made her blush quite feverishly.

"Are you ready?" Mamoru spoke through the transmitter in the helmets, his voice filling Haruka's ear drums making her heart take off again.

"Ye-yes! I'm all set," Haruka's voice cracked slightly as she stuttered, and hearing a very slight, almost demonic, chuckle through her helmet from Mamoru didn't make matters better.

Mamoru leaned forward and placed his hands on the handlebars, using his foot to press on the peddle to start up the powerful motorcycle. He revved the bike a few times with the handle turning it towards him, feeling the vibrations under neath him made him smile a bit. Remembering everything Igawa taught him, he lifted his feet onto the holders and drove out of the garage and onto the streets.


End file.
